


Pink kitten panties

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Banter, Caught in the Act, F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, Interrupted Hand Job, Lingerie, Mild Fingering, Naughty Touching, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Satin Panties, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, hate/lust sex, naughty mr gold, pantie fixation, pervert mr gold, prompt “what are you wearing?, satin pink panties with kittens on them, spunky belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling{ July prompt }smut:prompt "what are you wearing?while awaiting his wayward tenant's arrival the landlord and the perturbed tenant's daughter find another means of occupying themselves,





	Pink kitten panties

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the name couldn't think of a better one,

the landlord and the obstinate tenant's daughter sat in the sunlit living room across from each other. him in her father's lazy boy her on the sofa. 

she sat with her knees pressed together tentatively staring at him. hardly meeting his intense gaze while he sat reclined in his three piece suit.his legs crossed in a leisure manner.

"he's late." mr gold hissed looking at his pocket watch. 

"i already told you, he'll be home soon." she shot back.

"and how should we continue to pass the time while we wait on old moe's good time, are we to sit in stone silence until moe deems it appropriate to make an appearance?

"if your too impatience to wait for him, then you may leave at anytime. you are free to go mr gold." she countered. 

he turned his head giving her a sinister smile. "mouthy little thing." 

"I..she snap her mouth shut.

"oh no go on dear, get it off your..chest." he said in a suggestive tone. 

"your an ass mr gold." she snapped. 

he chuckled. "indeed i'am, your not a afraid of me are you miss French." he said eyeing her with a amused smile.

"bite me." she replied growing annoyed with the landlord.

"with pleasure." he teased.

she looked at him a little taken aback by his bold flirting and bit her lip considering him.

"what know witty reply? he needled.

she rolled her eyes at him in reply and turned her head away from him in a poor attempt at ignoring him. 

"come on now, don't stop now.it was just getting interesting." he continued in a provocative tone.

after she continued to meet his little quips with cold indifference they again lapsed into a pregnant silence,

"stand." he ordered in a bored tone.

"but my..my father will be home soon." she tired. cautioning him as she knew full well where they were headed.

he sighed, "I do hate to repeat myself."

chewing on her bottom lip. she slowly stood up from the couch meeting his heated stare. 

"good girl now, he wet lips. please remove your clothing." he ordered with a leer. 

slightly nodding her head she unexpectedly found herself obeying him. and unbuttoned her shirt and unzipped her skirt letting it fall down around her ankles. 

he tilted his head his brow furrowed. “What are you wearing?”

she looked down at herself "what, oh! my panties." she smiled shyly.

"pink panties with..what are those? he asked.

"little kittens." she blushed crimson.

"how old are you?

"old enough." she answered rising her chin defiant. 

he chuckled. "in body if not in mind." 

she glared at that.

"they are oddly..alluring." he said a little breathless and gestured for her to come closer.

despite herself she moved to stand before him.she was enthrall by his dark lustful brown eyes.it was as if he had cast a spell on her with their intense gaze. bending her to his will.

"may I pet your pussy." he asked his dark eyes boring into her.

she met his eye and nodded.

without hesitation he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slowly lowered the silky fabric. his breathing became noticeablely labored as he bent his head and softly kissed her entrance. she trembled slightly at the sensation of his lips on her most intimate region.

"are you a virgin? he asked his gaze locked on her naked pussy. 

"no! she tersely replied.

"really? he looked up at her with a smirk. 

"is it really so hard to believe? she questioned finding her ire.

"that little perfect belle French, actually opened her legs to some boy? yes." he nodded his head.

"well I'm not perfect, and I did." she tersely replied.

"do you touch yourself dear? he asked as he slipped his thumb inside her. 

she gasped, turning beet red as she stared into his dark gleaming eyes and nodded. "yes." 

he smiled up at her pleased with her answer. breathing heavily she bit down on her bottom lip as his thumb rubbed at her clit making her squirm under his ministrations.taking hold of her hips he pulled her closer his tongue darting out to lick her slit. she shivered at the sensation of his devious tongue caressing her.

"such sweetness." he uttered savoring her as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

"little belle French all grown up." he rasp looking up at her with a leer and pulled her panties back up. 

"I..she faltered.

taking hold of her hand he guided her to touch the hardening bulge in his pants. "that's a good girl, touch it! 

she tried to pull her hand away but he held her in place. 

"don't play coy now belle,touch me! he said grinning slyly at her and unzipped his zipper making her feel him. 

she gasp in surprise but didn't remove her hand as he showed her how he liked to be touched.he made a growling sound when she moved her hand with much more vigor,

"good, good girl." he hissed.

she bit her lip staring into his dark lustful eyes as she stroked his hard cock when suddenly the door burst open! 

"what the hell is going on here! moe French's booming voice demanded! upon catching his daughter and the landlord in a compromising situation, 

"I..father." belle made to pull away but his grip on her hand kept her there. 

"ah, mr french. I see you've finally decided to join us.but as you can clearly see were in the middle of..well, he grinned. if you please give us just a moment i would be most grateful." he growled. 

moe huffed and promptly turned and left.slamming the door shut behind him.

"now, where were we? he said near growling. 

fiery blue eyes glared at him as she wrenched her hand free of his hold and slapped him hard across his face! 

"you bastard! she exclaimed.

"quite the spitfire, he chuckled.well I have been called that before. and worst." 

"yes I'm sure you have, get out." she said rising her chin defiantly. 

"not just yet dearie, I'm still hard after all." he said with a glare.

"I know." she replied with a knowing smile. 

"I'm not done with you yet." he said standing. 

"just go, I have no intention of ever touching you again." she stated with an angry glare. 

with his erection clearly visible. the landlord made his way to the door and promptly turned a snide comment ready on his tongue when the fiery tenant's daughter slammed the door shut in his face silencing him.

one week later, 

  


a black cadillac pulled over beside the bus stop where a perturbed girl sat. 

a tall bald man dressed in a black suit got out of car and met the girl's fiery blue eyes.

"miss French,mr gold is requesting an audience with you." mr dove said matter of factly.

"requesting or demanding? she asked.

mr dove answered her by opening the car door for her. "mr gold doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

"of course not." she snapped standing up and getting into the back seat of the car. 

mr gold stood behind the counter of his shop reading his accounting book. waiting when the bell above his door chime announcing her arrival. 

he turned the page in his book not even bothering to meet her irritated glare.

"you summoned me to your shop." she said annoyed.

"yes dear, he answered finally meeting her glare. it's a shame what happened between you and your so called father." 

"you mean the fact that he kicked me out after catching us, yes a shame." she coldly replied. 

"yes that was truly unfortunate timing, he said with a sly smirk. you should have contacted me I would have been more then happy to have a talk with the man." 

"the kind of talk that ends with him having his knees broken, no thank you." she hotly replied.

he shrugged. "as you wish." 

"why did you really want me here, you don't give a damn about what happens to me? she questioned.

he smiled his dark eyes gleaming. "well, I was hoping that we could perhaps finish what we started that lovely afternoon.before we were so rudely interrupted." 

"you brought me here to finish a hand job? she asked rising a brow at that. 

"I don't like to leave things unfinished." he simply replied.

"despite what my father thinks,what this town now thinks of me.I'm not a whore mr gold." she stated.

"of course not, a deal then." he offered. 

"a deal, what kind of deal? she asked intrigued despite her trepidation. 

he smiled again. "one that would leave us both with satisfaction." 

"what is it that your offering mr Gold? she asked crossing her arms around herself. 

he grinned maniacally. "I'll have a talk with your wayward father and afterwards you'll be able to move back home, no broken kneecaps required.and in regard to this whole hypocritical town no one will ever dare call you a whore again, I'll see to that."

"so your going to fix the problems that you created." she asked in a demanding tone.

he chucked. "hardly, I'm merely correcting them.I didn't start the rumors or spread the gossip about what occurred that day. you have your dear father to thank for that dearie." 

"and what do you get out of all this? she asked knowing full well his reputation.mr gold's deals always came with a steep price.

"I think I've made myself perfectly clear on what it is I want from you dearie." he said with a leer.

"you make it sound like I don't have much of a choice in the matter."

"oh theres always a choice, question is what will you choose dear." 

she sighed in frustration and walked toward him. 

"fine." she said reaching for him when he grabbed her wrist halting her. he tisk, 

"not just sweetness, not here. someplace more private." he said licking his lips. 

"you mean like your place." 

he nodded his head in reply.

"as you like mr gold." she replied mocking him with a curtsy.

"don't get cute with me dearie, your sarcasm is not acceptable." 

"please, do tell me what is acceptable to the high and mighty mr gold." she goated in a sultry tone.

he grinned. "I'll do you one better, I'll show you sweetheart." 

after an awkward silent drive.the landlord and the tenant's daughter arrived at his home.

"why don't you go on upstairs and get cleaned up,I'll put something out for you to wear." he said as they walked into his home.

"you don't do things by halfs do you mr gold." she asked while sneaking curious glances at his home.

"course not, he said matter of factly. first door at the top of the stairs."  
he continued with that same sinister smile that made her shiver unexpectedly with desire. obeying his request she ascended the staircase glancing over her shoulder at him.

while she took a long hot shower he placed the outfit he'd picked out for her to wear on the bed.a smug grin on his face when she exited the bedroom wrapt in a towel.she stood in the doorway her beauty stealing his breath away.

"hay." she said with uncertainty. 

"hay." he replied with a knowing grin. 

"are those..she pointed to the Pink kitten panties on his bed. mine?

"yes, he nodded. after your father had heartlessly kicked you out of the house.your dear old dad threw out your things as well.I sent dove to collect them." 

"you..you went through my things? she asked incredulous.

"don't looked so surprised dear, besides had I not you'd be fetching them from the garbage heap. I did you a favor." he replied with a smug smile. 

"you had no right." she stated walking toward him.he looked into her firey blue eyes and licked his lips.

"alright, so then are you backing out now." he asked. 

shaking her head she dropped the towel that concealed her from his lustful eyes. 

"no, I'm here because I want to be. so you picked out the ones with the kittens on them? she asked with a small smile.

"you were wearing them that day." he said his voice horsed as he ogled her exposed body.

"as you like mr gold." she said as she slipped on her panties and white lacy top.

"is this to your liking mr gold? she asked standing before him.

"yes prefect, just prefect." he rasp stepping back from her. 

he sat down on a chair and gestured for her to sit down on his lap. 

"your such a control freak." she said as she sat down in his lap. 

"mouthy mouthy." he muttered against her neck. his lips softly brushing against her neck.

"and those fiery blue eyes." he said taking her hand and placing it on his hard erection.

"touch me sweet little belle." he whispered in her ear as he twirled a long strand of her hair around his fingers.

she unzipped him and took him out. he hissed and jerked his hips upward when she touched his erect cock. 

"yes, that's a good girl." he groaned and cupped her in between her legs. his fingers lightly caressed her trough the fabric of her panties as she stroked him. 

taking hold of her hand he guided her to move faster. 

"yes, just like that." he hissed. 

she grinded herself against his fingers seeking more friction as his teasing caressing of her pussy was only making her wet it was hardly enough to get her off, 

she sighed in frustration and squeezed his cock harder making his hips spasm. he groaned and suddenly he ejaculated, spilling his cum in her hand. 

"lovely, your going to be a real heartbreaker belle French." he said breathing heavily.

"if only you had a heart to break, mr gold." she coolly replied. 

taking hold of her chin he made her look at him.he licked his lips and chuckled. "indeed." 

"so this, this concludes our.. whatever this was between us? she hesitantly asked. 

he nodded his head.meeting her questioning stare with a self satisfied expression.

"that is of course entirely up to you, my dear belle.should you ever wish to repeat this. he gestured between them. you need only ask.I'm more then willing to further explore this thing between us.but until then. yes, were done." 

she nodded her head and continued to sit in his lap as he softly brushed his lips against her neck.


End file.
